TEASER FF Story Of The Companion Star
by SyaSyaPanda
Summary: Para Extars (pendamping bintang-bintang di langit) dengan terpaksa harus tinggal sementara di bumi dan meninggalkan aktivitas mereka sebagai Exstars karna ulah 4 manusia yang tanpa sadar memanggil mereka ke bumi, bagaimana kisahnya? apa yang dapat membuat mereka kembali ke tempat asal mereka EXO PLANET? dan menjalankan tugas mereka kembali sebagai ExStars? Ikuti kisahnya!


Tittle : Story of the companion star

Author : SyaSyaPanda

Cast : EXO COUPLE

Rated : T

Genre :Fantasy, Romance, Superanatural.

WARNING :OOC, YAOI, Alur Kecepetan, Typo, dll.

Disclaimer: FF ini murni hasil karya author, ini adalah FF Fiksi pertama yang author bikin, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau alur itu murni ketidak sengajaan.

_**COMING SOON~**_

_**urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka?**_

_**sotong haji anheulkka? saranghaji anheulkka?**_

_**apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo**_

_**bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago marhaeyo**_

_**mama.. mama**_..

4 Namja itu menyelesaikan Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan beserta gerakan yang mereka lakukan

"HAH? Kau lihat chanyeol hyung? Ini tidak terjadi apa2!"ujar namja berkulit tan

"tapi kai-ahh, di buku ini mengatakan sesudah kita menyanyikan mantra dan gerakannya para penjaga bintang akan datang!" ujar namja jangkuk a.k.a park chanyeol pada kai namja berkulit tan tadi

"ne~ aku juga baca di internet theperti itu hyung! Apakita thalah mantra atau gerakan?" ucap sehun namja berkulit putih sekaligus yang termuda di antara keempat sepupu itu

"aishh~ itu hanya sebuah dongeng chanyeol sehun! Sudahlah kajja tidur ini sudah malam!" ajak namja Bernama Kris yang tak kalah tinggi dari chanyeol sekaligus yang tertua dia antara mereka

"hmmm~ baiklah.. kajja sehun! Kita tidur!" ujar chanyeol

"ne hyung.."

_**BRAK**_ (anggap suara benturan pintu)

"eung~" sehun yang merasa tidurnya terganggu membuka matanya perlahan Dan Sehun terlonjak kaget karna melihat seseorang yang tengah berada di luar, dengan segera ia membuka pintu balkon dan melihat orang itu

"AHH! Kau.. kau thiapaa?!" sehun menatap seseorang berambut violet dengan bola mata indah yang juga berwarna violet sama seperti rambutnya dan pupil yang berkilau seperti permata itu

"eh? Aku? Ahh~ namaku Xi LuHan, _ExStars Pegasus_ di_ Rasi bintang Orion_, aku berasal dari _Exo Planet_.." ucap LuHan

"MWO? YA! Jangan bercanda eoh!"

"bercanda? Aku tidak bercanda!"

Sehun mengamati tubuh namja di depannya kini dengan seksama

"kau kenapa bitha ada dithini?" batin sehun, ia mulai berfikir dan ia membelalakkan matanya

"jangan-jangann~" sehun menutup mulutnya seraya memandangi LuHan

"buku ini aneh~ padahal harabheoji benar-benarmenjaganya.. tapii.. buku ini biasa saja tak ada sesuatu hal yang istimewa.." fikir chanyeol

_**WUUUSSSSHHHH~**_

"eh? Apa itu?" chanyeol melihat ada suatu cahaya yang terbang di langit mengarah ke balkon kamarnya

_**BRUGH**_ (Anggap suara orang jatuh)

"aishh~ appooo.." chanyeol terlonjak mendengar ada suara seseorang di balkon kamarnya

Chanyeol sedikit takut, namun ia memberanikan diri melihatke luar balkon.

Chanyeol benar-benar membelalakkan matanya kaget setelah melihat ada orang yang tengah duduk kesakitan di balkon kamarnya chanyeol mendekat ke arah orang itu

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~ jangan mendekat!" ujar orang itu yangternyata adalah seorang namja berambut red wine dengan bola mata indah yang bersinar berwarna red wine sama seperti rambutnya dan pupil yang berkilau seperti permata

"te te tenang! Aku tak akan menyakitimu! Sini biar kubantu!" chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya, namja itu terlihat ragu namun akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan chanyeol

"gwenchana?" Tanya chanyeol

"n ne.. gwenchana.." jawab namja yang menurut chanyeol aneh itu

"hmmm~ kau aneh sekali... siapa kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada di balkon kamarku!?" chanyeol mengamati namja itu

"eum~ namaku Byun Baekhyun, _ExStars Cynus di Rasi Bintang Aquila_..aku tinggal di _Exo Planet_" jawab baekhyun santai

"MWOO? Kau~ tidak bercanda kan?"

"ne~ aku tidak bercanda.."

"kau seorang penjaga bintang?!"

"eh? yaa.. bisa dibilang begitu.."

"ahh~ Aigoo~ ternyata buku itu benar-benar ajaib!"

"Aishh~ aku tidak bisa tidurr~" kai menghembuskan nafasnya kesal

_**PRAAANNGG**_ (anggap suara barang pecah)

Kai mengeryitkan keningnya mendengar pecahan pot bungadari luar balkon kamarnya

"aishh~ tangankuu~" ucap seseorang yang samar-samar terdengar kai, kai pun berjalan keluar kamar dan mengecek apa yang terjadidisana

"HUWAH! Nu Nu nuguseyo!?" kai memandang seorang namja berambut jingga dengan bola mata indah yang jugar berwarna jingga sama seperti rambutnya dan pupil yang berkilau seperti permata itu

"e? eh? Eung~ a aku.. namaku Do Kyungsoo.._ExStars Vulpecula di Rasi Bintang Carina_.. aku tinggal di_ Exo Planet_.."

"Ha? Yang benar saja!"

"ne.. sungguh!"

"Aishh~ apa aku bermimpi?"

"aigo~ aku lupa belum mengerjakan tugas skripsi ku,, aishh..kris you're so stupid!" kris menggeleng pelan, ia berjalan menuju meja belajardi kamarnya

_**BRUGH**_ (anggap suara orang nabrak sesuatu)

"aaawwhhh.. isshhhh.."

kris menghentikan kegiatannya karna mendengar suara aneh di luar balkon kamarnya dan juga suara ringisan seseorang yang begitu jelas terdengar oleh kris, perlahan namun pasti kris mengendap-ngendap ke arah kaca balkon kamarnya dan melihat keluar, matanya terbelalak kaget melihat ada seseroang di balkon kamarnya. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke luar kamar.

"huwaaa.. appo,,"

kris mengehentikan langkahnya dan berjalan ke arah namja yang tengah mengusap-ngusap sikutnya

"cho chogiyo.. eum~ neon gwenchana?" Tanya kris hati-hati

"kyaaaaa~ siapa kau? Jangan dekati aku! Pergi!" namja itu beringsut mundur

"ya! Jangan takut! Aku bukan orang jahat! Aku ingin menolongmu..kau tidak apa2?" kris membungkukkan badannya bermaksud melihat keadaan namja berambut biru dengan bola mata indah yang juga berwana biru sama seperti rambutnya dan pupil yang berkilau seperti permata

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya kris lagi

"eum~ n ne.. hanya luka sedikit," jawab namja itu

"hmmm~ jika aku boleh tau.. kau ini siapa eoh?" kris mendudukkan tao di kursi santainya

"aku.. eum~ namaku Huang Zi Tao, _ExStars Ursa Minor di Rasi Bintang Equuleus_.. Aku tinggal di _EXO Planet_.."

"heh? Jinjjayo?"

Eottokae Readers? Tertarik? Reviews FIRST ok! *Bow


End file.
